This invention relates to a method for mechanical removal of the viscera from the belly cavity of slaughtered poultry hanging by the legs from hooks which are moved in a conveyor along a drawing device, for removal of the viscera the body of the poultry being tilted from the hanging, vertical position through a predetermined angle about an axis essentially parallel to a line through the hip joints. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out the above-mentioned method, in which the birds hanging from the hooks of the conveyor are moved along a drawing device.